


Wet Markings

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica was a mess of conflicting desires, and it was all that damn Alpha twin’s fault. She couldn’t tell them apart from a distance, but one of them kept trying to court Lydia. And Erica wanted to rip his throat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Markings

**Author's Note:**

> can be read independently, or as a sequel to [Nail Polish, Knotting, and Names](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171015)

Erica was a mess of conflicting desires, and it was all that damn Alpha twin’s fault. She couldn’t tell them apart from a distance, but one of them kept trying to court Lydia. And Erica wanted to rip his throat out.

She wouldn’t of course, because she wasn’t ruled by her baser instincts. She knew the kid didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell with her girlfriend anyways, but the idea that he even bothered to try made her skin crawl. Erica hadn’t ever marked Lydia like a wolf because Lydia didn’t need more of that. She didn’t need to appear defined by a relationship, and there was no way she was ever going to imply that, verbally or otherwise. Sure Lydia enjoyed claiming sex- but it was always in a scene, and Erica was careful to keep any related thoughts to the scene. Lydia had been clear when they began that she didn’t have any patience for another possessive werewolf, and Erica had accepted that. (In Erica’s defense, she didn’t think they’d still be dating a year later. Or that new werewolves would be in their school that weren’t in the Hale/McCall pack.)

After yet another box of chocolates ‘mysteriously’ showed up in Lydia’s locker, Erica knew she had reached her breaking point. Each gift from the mutt had been an aphrodisiac, the presumptuous moron. She was going to find Lydia and pull her into the nearest supply closet and work her over until every werewolf within a mile knew she was Erica’s. She’d leave bites across her chest and after she’d-

Erica took a few shaky breaths and retracted her claws that had just begun to peek out. She wasn’t a newly turned wolf, she had control. And she wasn’t some jealous lover, so her wolf could shut up. (If a human part of her also wanted to rip the twin in two, she figured humans were pretty violent after all.)

Erica ran with Isaac longer, sparred with Boyd and Derek more often, and scaled trees with Cora- it burned away her wolf’s desire to chomp on a certain someone’s bones, and all was right in the world. Until that miserable twin decided to mess things up more.

Lydia had told Aiden exactly twenty-seven times that she wasn’t interested in him. She had slammed doors in his face, thrown away his presents, and told him nineteen times to stop harassing her. After the twentieth, she turned to Scott and Derek for help. She wanted to know if this was a werewolf thing or a human one, and if the former, since when didn’t wolves respect boundaries?

Derek was wearing a pained expression as he tried to explain, “He’s from an Alpha pack. They don’t respect human claims, and he probably thinks you’re dating a human and-“

Lydia’s eyes narrowed, “Why would he think Erica’s human?”

Derek blushed, and left to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at Scott, and he merely shrugged, “I would have thought he’d figure it out too.”

Derek came back, still flushing albeit a paler pink, “It’s because she never pissed on you.”

Lydia’s eyebrows jumped up and Scott voiced her thoughts, “What?!?”

.

"What are you so excited about?" Erica asked over dinner, the scent tickling her nose.

Lydia grinned, and poured both of them more lemonade, “We’ll talk about it after.”

Erica grinned, “And is this something I’ll be glad that we’re alone for?”

Lydia nudged her foot with her bare one, “And here I thought you were always glad when we’re alone.”

"Tease," Erica replied after a swallow, and the two finished up their food faster than normal.

Back in Lydia’s room, Erica gave into the temptation, her curiosity too strong, “So what is it?”

Lydia crawled into her girlfriend’s lap, hands clasped around her neck, “So the boys tell me you can fix a problem I’ve been having.”

"Oh really?" Erica says, biting back the instinctual growl.

"Uh huh, apparently werewolves are even more territorial than I thought. Enough so that they even urinate on their partners. Can you believe that?"

Erica choked, feeling human, “No?”

Lydia chuckled darkly against her red lips, “Liar.”

She kissed her thoroughly, until Erica’s hands clutched at her curls and she tried to shift their hips into a better position.

"No, lay back on the bed," Lydia told her, crawling up after to straddle her. She didn’t kiss her again, she pet her face instead.

"This isn’t going to be a scene Erica. I want this to feel more real. Okay?"

Erica nodded, and winced when her bladder gave a light pang the next moment. She looked up at her girlfriend in askance, not wanting to voice the words in case they broke the moment. None of the words were pretty, and Lydia liked pretty. Hell, nothing about this was pretty, there was no way-

"Breathe," she said, and slipped sideways to press a knee up against her denim clad vulva, "just breathe for me."

Erica did, her breaths steadying as the pressure in her bladder intensified. The human part of her mind kept insisting that she was in a bed- she needed to get up, she needed to get to a bathroom _now_ , before it was too late, before it was like the time in school and-

And it didn’t matter because her wolf was thrilled at Lydia’s proximity. Pleasure burned through her at the tiny heavy circles Lydia’s knee was making, and she keened when Lydia’s hand came down to press against her stomach.

"I can’t-" Erica began breathlessly, her legs widening.

"I know. Let it go babe, I’m here," Lydia answered, and she did. Urine seeped through her jeans spilling all over a bare knee and the hem of Lydia’s dress. Erica couldn’t bring herself to care about any of it- the stench, the sight, the depravity- Lydia was marked now, and oh god, she should not be enjoying it this much.

"Ready Reyes?" Lydia asked afterwards, straddling her and holding up her dress. The implication set in after a beat, and she flashed her a dazzling smile- she could work with mutual possession.


End file.
